Hatred is a Passion
by TheAppleofMyEyes
Summary: Bella and Edward were friends when they were young but now they hate each other, what could be the reason they fought? Is Edward hiding something? A bet begins to bring them together but the appearance of something will rip them apart, again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic I'm both excited and freaked to post this so**** please**** review and give me some constructive criticism.**

**BPOV**

"Ahh! Alice how can you live with that guy, come on he's horrible! How can you breathe the same air as him all the time, I'd rather suffocate." I could not believe what he did this time, what a jerk.

"Bella he really isn't that bad. Just give Edward a chance. Why do you guys hate each other anyway?" How could Alice not comprehend what I didn't like about Edward, there really was nothing to like.

"Alice he doesn't deserve a chance you should just hear the things he says to me." Edward Cullen is a jerk and has no manners, and he's also strangely enough a name caller, I don't even know why he stoops so low, it's not like we're five, I mean we're seventeen, think of a better comeback.

"I know what he says to you, I mean when an I not around you or him, but I meant how did this all start?" Alice never asked me that question so I stopped short. Edward and I had known each other since we were four we were close friends, then when we were five Alice joined his family, her parents died and Edward's parents were her god parents. We were all joined at the hip. Then at the beginning of first grade he just started to ignore me. I attempted to find out what was wrong but he just ignored me more. After months of trying I gave up and called him a "Meany", I wasn't six yet, what do you expect a big vocabulary? He responded with "you're the bigger meany" and we've fought ever since. I tried to separate myself from anything that had to do with Edward, one being Alice, but Alice being Alice began to cry so I told her I didn't like Edward and that I thought he was a "Butt face" but she said what does that have to do with me, I realized nothing. We've been best friends ever since.

After I was done being stunned I answered her, "I'm not sure I think it started in first grade, I know that's a long time to hate each other but we've done to much stuff to each other to forgive the other."

_Flashback_

"_Alice it's just me here, you don't need to impress me." Alice and her hyperness had gone off the edge this time. She's been in the bathroom for thirty minutes and it didn't look like she was coming out anytime soon, all this for a sleepover with just me._

_Well since we were alone I took advantage of it, I went towards Edward's room with something in my hand. Outside the door I could hear him lightly snoring, I entered as quietly as possible. First I went to his dresser and went through each door spraying something in it, dousing everything. I then headed towards his closet again getting everything, lastly was his bed, I started by spraying his cover after that was the clothes on his back and all exposed skin. Thin I realized why not the air too. For once I actually wanted to stay in his room. Once I was out of Edward's room I started to giggle, "Now his room smells good." I stated before I went to wait outside of the bathroom for Alice._

_For the rest of the night we just watched movies. But I couldn't wait for the morning, excited for Edward's reaction. I finally fell asleep, and then woke up to the best sound ever._

_"What the Hell?! How the fuck did—?" And as the he realized what happened, "Bitch, why the hell do this—what's the point come on! Now I SMELL LIKE A GIRL!"_

_Edward's reaction was more than I could ever hope for. I walked out of the room and saw Edward completely red and fuming._

_"Hahaha, what now Cullen? You know what, at least you smell good." I smiled slyly but was stifling back laughter._

_"You know what Swan, everyone will think I did _something _with _someone _and had a lot of fun because I smell like a girl." Edward's virginity was a sore subject for him._

_"First of all you're still a virgin stupid, secondly no one will ever want to do you, and lastly I'm the only one that uses that perfume, everyone knows that and also everyone knows I wouldn't do you even if someone paid me." Edward just stood there trying to think of a comeback while I walked away grinning._

_Edward never fell asleep when I slept over with Alice again._

_End Flashback_

"I just want you guys to not have each other; it'd make my life easier. I wouldn't have to watch you guys just in case you decide to rip the other's throat out."

"Alice I wouldn't rip his throat out for two reasons, one, too much blood, you know how I am and two, I don't have a place to hide the body yet." Also Chief Swan pumping laws down your throat can turn anyone into law abiding daughter.

"Well, now I don't have to plan the funeral." God, Alice plans everything no matter what—she'll probably plan her own funeral to the last detail.

"Well I'm glad I can do that for you."

"Hey! You know what we should do to get your mind off your bad mood?" I knew the question was rhetorical but if she said shopping I swear I am no longer liable for my actions. "Go shopping!"

Oh God no not that torture. "Alice I don't like shopping you know that, and I have enough clothes."

Alice put her hand to her mouth in horror. "No girl can ever have enough clothes. You won't even have to look I'll bring Rosalie it make it easier."

Rosalie Hale was Alice's boyfriend, Jasper Hale's twin sister. Rosalie is one year older than us but sill manages to be friends with Alice. Rose and I were becoming friends, for awhile she didn't like me all that much because I hated her boyfriend, Emmett's brother, Edward—obviously who else is there worth hating, maybe Mike but we'll get to him later. Rosalie and I started getting Friendly when I told her I love Emmett like a big brother, just that I hated his brother.

"It's a lost cause to argue with you isn't it?" Alice just stood there and nodded her head furiously. I then decided there was no way of winning. "Fine, but please don't spend too much on me." The Cullens and Hales were both excruciatingly rich and on our "little" (they were actually huge) mall trips Alice always went overboard.

"Well let's get a move on then." Alice pulled me from her room, went and got Rose and was walking to her Porsche—see rich—all under five minutes. "Carlisle, Esme we're going to the mall!" Alice yelled.

Carlisle and Esme were the Cullen kids' very youthful looking parents. And as they stopped in the hall to wish us well I was struck by their beauty just like all the Cullens and Hales. It sucks being the ugly duckling surrounded by gorgeous swans.

"Well good luck girls, hope you find some cute clothes." Esme was so sweet she was like my second mother—well more like my first because Renee, my so-called mother left me and my dad Charlie after I graduate Kindergarten.

And as we lefty Alice started to yammer about some cute clothes she saw in a fashion magazine.

**A/N: So did you like it?! Please tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WOW! I did not expect the response that I got and I can not express to you all how happy you guys made me.**

**A few things I forgot to do last chapter: Did I forget to mention this story is All Human? Well now you know.**

**This story is dedicated to bandgeek4life4281 until further notice because you are my muse.**

**And last but not least Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer so in conclusion I don't own anything, wish I did.**

**BPOV**

"Oh My God, Alice is it necessary for me to almost break my arms on every shopping trip? Can we go home? I mean it's like we bought the whole mall." Like always Alice got too much stuff, the horrible thing was that most of it was mine. Alice and Rose only had about one or two bags each, and all three of us had full arms, we all had at least five bags, if not more on each of our arms. When Alice and Rosalie go shopping they go all out.

"First of all I'll have Carlisle consider buying the mall, and no we have one more store to go to." As she said this she heard a large groan come out of my mouth, "Oh don't worry we'll be quick." That was not saying much because her definition of quick and everyone else's were completely different. Everyone else thinks quick means a maximum of 15 minutes and Alice think that it means a minimum of 30 minutes.

"Um, can I sit this one out?" Knowing the answer I prepared myself for a no.

"I'd actual rather have you not here, I didn't want to ask you to leave us but since you offered please go. But I do need to mention to you that we're buying something for you, and it's a surprise so don't try to figure it out." I'm surprised my mouth didn't hit the floor; I didn't have to shop with them on the last store, now that was a complete shock.

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just walked away stunned. _What do you do at a mall when you're alone? What am I supposed to do? _I never thought I'd be in the mall alone.

"Bella?" Holy crap, why me? That better not be who I think it is. But that velvety voice was too distinct to not know who spoke. I'm supposed to be getting in a better mood at the mall not worse.

I turned around and of course while trying to avoid my problem I run right into it. "Yeah Cullen, what do you want?" My voice sounded annoyed but why wouldn't it, look who I'm talking to.

"Well Swan if you must know I came over to ask you why you're out in public during daytime, because I thought you were aware that your face scares people." He just simply stated. His friends that, I just now noticed standing with him were snickering from behind him.

"Well Edward," I said that with as much venom as possible, "You know your not supposed to speak in public right? Because you always end up sounding stupid for some reason, oh wait that's because you are." I turned to go happy that I thought of a comeback, I had to admit that his insult was good, but I got the last laugh. _Suck on that Edward._

I decided on waiting in the food court. While I was there I got hungry so I headed towards to Starbucks to get my favorite snack, a grande double chocolate chip frappuccino and a lemon loaf, and enjoyed some delicious food. While in the middle of my lemon loaf my phone started to buzz, I answered with a pout on my face—_I want to finish my lemon loaf_—but I saw that it was Alice and knew I had to answer.

"Hey, what's up?" I sounded so perky, Alice is getting to me.

"Hi, Bella were done so come meet us at the exit. Where are you anyway?" Alice likes to know where everyone is all the time, it's like she's my mother.

"In the food court."

Obviously Rosalie heard me because I could hear loud and clear "tell her to buy us some fries at Hotdog on a Stick."

"How you guys can like that place is beyond me but sure I'll get you some then I'll meet you at the exit." I paused for a second, "Alice did you know that your brother was going to be at the mall today."

"No, why?" She sounded a little surprised.

"I just ran into him, but don't worry, I'll explain it later, ok?"

A few minutes later I was almost at the exit when I saw Alice and Rose I heard "Oh My Lord, food! Thank you Bella I owe you." Rose may have a supermodel body but she pigs out just like Emmett; they really are perfect for each other.

"You owe me no such thing, I'm the one with bags upon bags of stuff I didn't pay for, if anyone owes someone something it's me." There is no way I'm letting Rose pay me back for waiting in line for like five minutes, I have nothing better to do with my time anyway.

As we headed to Alice's Porsche, Alice had to go and remember that I saw Edward. "Wait, you told me you ran into Edward earlier, what happened? Did you guys become friends yet?"

"Wait, What?! What planet are you from Alice, you'd need to live on another planet to think we'd ever become friends again. What, have you been absent for the past twelve years or something? And nothing really happened, he just insulted me in front of his friends but I got the better of him, well at least I think so, but I'm a little bias."

"Bella, trust me I have a feeling you and Edward will become friends again and you can't doubt my feeling because my guts always right, remember when I told you something bad was going to happened to you on day and that day you broke your leg?" Alice had these feelings they're weird because they usually are right but there is no possible way she is right on this one._ Me and_ _Edward friends again, it does sound nice. _Wow, did I just think what I think I thought, no, there is no way I want to be friends with him, he is such a jerk.

"Alice, trust me I'm surprised I didn't break any part of my body before that, seriously who would have thought that I'd get through eleven years of life with out one break, sprains don't count." I think I have a problem, I think it's that I have a stronger gravitational pull to the earth's center than anyone else, but it's not like I'm fat, I'm thin apparently God chose me to be the world's klutz for this century.

"Well if you're not going to be friends anytime soon then I propose that we have a little fun tonight. Thank God it's Friday, there's no reason to work on homework. And I don't care if he's my boyfriend's brother he gets on my nerves sometimes." I love Rose's pranks they were always the best and the funniest.

"So what do you propose we do to my brother? If it's not all that bad I'll do it." Alice is such a party pooper sometimes when it comes to playing pranks on Edward.

"Well my first idea was illegal in 32 states and Puerto Rico, so I guess that's out." Wow was Rose devious.

"Yep, it's out any other ideas."

"I have one but I'm not sure if Bella over here will be up for it." What did see just say it me not up for messing with Edward I'd do anything.

"Rose I'd do anything to mess with Edward."

"Say you promise no matter how bad it is." Rose must have thought of something doubly worse than last time.

"Ok I promise anything goes."

"Good, 'cause you'll need a make over." Wait she said what now, no way.

"No way, that is not happening."

"Bella you promised." Alice reminded me but she looked way too overjoyed about this.

"One condition we are not, I repeat not objectifying me to anything skanky." I could only imagine what they had in store for me.

"Don't worry all we want to do is surprise him a little." Was all Rose said as we arrived at the Cullen house—it was more of a mansion if you ask me.

"Whatever, just start the torture." Was all I could say as we walked into the house, they began to just laughing at me.

**A/N: Kind of a filler but whatever. Aren't we impressed that I updated within a day? I know I am I didn't think I had it in me. Don't expect a chapter everyday it's difficult. Please review it helps and encourages me to write faster so if you liked it PLEASE review, this is not a demand just plea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would have gotten this finished by yesterday but I had a huge headache, so no update. Today the update is coming early because I got out of school early because the power went out, Yay! So, this story is like my baby, but I feel that not that many people like it so please consider reviewing, reviews make me so happy and like I'm doing something right. So if you like this chapter, please review. The person who wrote my favorite review will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**This chapter is dedicated to UnconditionallyDazzled—thank you so much for the review it really helped me have confidence in this story and let me know that the part you commented on was actually funny; I thought people would think it was lame.**

**My longest author's note ever I'll keep it short, sweet, and to the point next time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer's story.**

**BPOV**

"Alice, are you done yet?" I've been locked in Alice's room for the past two hours with her pulling and twisting my hair, Rose and her put so much make up on me it felt like my face was painted on.

"Hold on Bella, we're just putting the finishing touches, and then you can go change." Oh no, what kind of outfit does she have planned for me if she wants to continue to live then it better not be to over the top.

"Alice, trust me when I say I'd rather wear sweats."

"Oh my God! What kind of girl are you?!" Rose questioned while Alice just stood there stunned with her jaw open.

"Um, well I like to think of myself as normal." Rose and Alice need to learn that not all of us were as prepared for the tortures to look good as they were.

"Let's not argue over your normality ok, just go into my bathroom, your clothes are on the hanger" Alice instructed me.

I walked into her bathroom, and man was it huge. Then I saw the clothes on the hanger, I just stood there. _This is what they expect me to wear?! _I stayed in the same position for who knows how long, but when I started to get my senses back I began to hear knocks and a faint "are you ok" from behind the door, when I was able to finally speak I shouted "I'm fine." I soon began to get movement back in my legs and headed to what was on the hanger—it was missing more cloth than what was actually there. As I stepped into the outfit I couldn't believe I was doing this myself, and it was so tight! _Well, might as well get this over with. _I left the bathroom and entered Alice's bedroom to two surprised gasps.

"Oh my, for all that is good and holy! Bella you look amazing, and stunning" That was Alice.

"Holy shit! Damn, Bella you look hot." Apparently Rose and Alice have two different ways of expressing surprise into words.

They say I look hot and stunning but I feel kind of like a slut. The shirt they put me in was a dark violet, it was a tank top, or at least I think it was, there was virtually no back—there were thin strips of cloth going across the back and it was so tight it look like it was a second layer of skin, with that tightness it pushed my boobs together and any guy would love that, but of course on anyone but me. The skirt was black denim, it would have been cute if it had been about six inches longer, it barely covered my butt! The shoes were going to be the death of me though they were silver, strappy heels that were like 3 inches high, I can barely walk with ½ inch heals and they expect me to walk with 3 inches. _They are not getting me out of the house in this outfit, it belongs on a hooker. _

"Now for phase two of the plan." Wait, did Rose just say there was another part; no way I'm putting my foot down on this.

"No! I'm not going through any more torture you guys have planned for me. You only said we were playing a prank on Edward because you guys wanted to do this to me! You guys are evil and devious; I would respect that, if it weren't aimed at me." I can't believe they wasted my time giving me a makeover for nothing when I could have been thinking of things to do to Edward to make his life a living hell.

"Bella you don't understand we have the perfect plan to annoy the hell out of him but we need you to look hot so he'll ogle at you and we can do what we're planning. And before you ask neither of us can do it because Alice is his sister and I'm dating his brother so sorry but you are default." Well at least the torture is done. I had to admit I was intrigued about what they were planning.

"So what's the plan?"

"Distract him anyway possible, but be nice and we'll grab his phone because we all know that he never puts it in his pocket, after we grab it we'll leave and program it to play the chorus for Madonna's "Like a Virgin" and make sure that he can't change it or silence it, (A/N I know that's not possible but just play along) then we'll return it, you'll distract him again. Then we'll have some fun calling him." Wow. Rose was one little mastermind, that is such a foolproof plan, granted I don't mess up.

"Ok, let's do it." I am so going to have fun with this.

As we headed down stairs we could hear that the boys were in the kitchen. When we were at the entranced to the kitchen I started to get nervous. I really don't want Emmett making fun of me for the rest of my life.

Alice and Rose saw that I stopped walking, they began to push me into the kitchen. "Come on Bella get a move on. You look fantastic." They said in unison, kinda creepy it's like they think the same thoughts, well they do when it comes to fashion.

"Stop pushing, you are aware that I can walk on my own aren't you?" It was meant to be rhetorical but they had to go and shake their heads, I can see their point I do always fall flat on my face.

As I walked into the room I saw three pairs of eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. It was slightly amusing to watch as they started to realize who it was. Jasper and Emmett looked ashamed for looking at me like that, but neither girl on my side came after one of them so they realized they were forgiven. Edward on the other had looked like his eyes were glazed over. _What were they talking about before we came in? I couldn't have this effect on him, could I?_ I began to walk up to him and noticed he sat up straighter, but that's not what I was looking for, and there it was his phone set on the table in front of him, this was going to be so easy. I noticed in my peripheral vision that Rose was waiting to take the phone I realized all I had to do was distract him now.

"Um, hi Edward." Wow the nicest thing I've said to him in years. And as I said those words blood rushed to my face, _why am I blushing it's only Edward? _This was going to be an interesting conversation.

**EPOV** (A/N: finally got to do this in Edward's POV. I can't promise that this will be good, tell me if you like this in a review.)

"So Edward do you want to go to this party with us tomorrow." Normal Emmett, always thinking about parties.

"Uh, no Emmett, I don't particularly want to go to a party this weekend." God, Emmett needs to learn that I'm not a party boy, unlike him, he's the reason the word party boy was invented.

"You would if you had a girl on your arm. Why don't you have a girlfriend anyway, you don't even date. Seriously like most of the girls in the student body would jump at the chance to go on a date with Edward Cullen." Jasper should know why I don't want a girl right now, he is my best friend. If they only knew that most of the girls at school don't' interest me.

"You guys, I don't really like anyone right now, there is this one girl—but I don't think she likes me." I shouldn't have mentioned that I like a girl I saw, realization cross their face, crap. "You guys d-don't k-know her." Crap, me stuttering is not helping while I try to convince them.

"Sure Eddie, we believe you." Emmett needs to just shut up if he wants to keep all of his teeth.

"Emmett do not call me Eddie, and could you just drop it?" _Get me out of this room; let a distraction come through that door now. _

As if answering my prayers we all began to hear a struggling from the entrance of the kitchen. I then heard Alice and Rose say in unison, "Come on Bella get a move on. You look fantastic." It was creepy how they could talk in unison.

I then heard an annoyed Bella say, "Stop pushing, you are aware that I can walk on my own aren't you?" and to my amusement I saw Alice and Rose shake there heads. I would've laughed but the next image in my vision struck me speechless.

It was Bella, standing in the entrance of the kitchen and even if she is my enemy it would be a crime if I didn't say she looked good. _Why do I hate her again? _It would also be a lie if I said that I didn't have a few fantasies of me and Bella while she looked like that.

She began to walk over to me; I straightened up in case she caught me ogling. The words that came out of her mouth surprised me I thought it'd be an insult about how I can't have her but instead she said, "Um, hi Edward." She didn't say this mean which surprised me what shocked me most was that she blushed; _I wonder why she's blushing._

"Hey, Bella. Um, is it me or did you just not insult me." Were we actually going to have a conversation with out someone yelling or storming off?

"Well Edward, if you must know I thought it'd be a good idea to be civil in front of our friends, so it's not awkward, you know?" Just for our friends, well she had a good point.

"That's fine with me, do you want to continue on with this conversation?" I hoped she would say yes I think I'm beginning to regret ever fighting with Bella.

"Actually I only came in here for food, but Alice got me something, so we're just going to back up to Alice's room and talk. Well, bye." Wow that was one weird conversation.

Once they left the room Emmett finally broke the silence. "Well, that was, interesting." I couldn't agree more with Emmett. I was about to leave the kitchen when I noticed that my phone was gone. _Uh, I wonder where that went. _

"Hey, do you guys know where my phone went? I thought I set it on the table." They just shook their heads. I was looking for my phone for a few minutes when the girls came back into the kitchen to get more food, apparently they were really hungry. I was again struck by what Bella was wearing but she didn't stop to talk to me, so I did the same. When they left I saw my phone by the sink. _How'd it get there? _I didn't have time to contemplate that because my phone started to ring and unlike usually hearing "I'm Not Okay (I promise)" by My Chemical Romance I started hear a song I didn't know but the lyrics were to obvious:

Like a virgin, hoo!  
Touched for the very first time, oh  
Like a virgin, ha!  
When your heart beats next to mine, Ohhh, yeah!

Oh, shit! This song is so not my ring tone. I tried to change it but, what the hell?! I wouldn't change back. I tried putting it on vibrate but again, no go. _Who did this? _And the answer popped in my head, Bella, she is going to have hell to play.

When my senses came back to me I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing on the floor at me, oh yeah, she is so dead.

**A/N: Ok so I hope you like EPOV and the whole chapter. REVIEW, please. The next update might be awhile, I swamped with homework, but the more reviews the faster the update. ****:) oh and did anyone notice this is my longest chapter? i'm soooo proud.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Also all that favorite or put this story on alert thanks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Jazzii: thanks for the continually reviews they help me get my but to work so thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Stephenie Meyer, but that'd be so cool.**

**BPOV**

"Oh God, that—was hilarious—we—totally—need to do—this again—soon." I couldn't help but uncontrollably laugh, you could hear Edward's phone going off from upstairs and every call just got funnier. Alice, Rose, and I have been in Alice's room for the past thirty minutes just calling Edward; every time it started to ring you could hear him groan.

"I agree. Rose, that was brilliant!" Even Alice thought it was funny, and Edward was her brother. Nothing like some good old fashioned sibling rivalry. "Oh, and Bella, just to let you know your sleeping over." That's just like Alice, to bring my mood from happy and joyful to infuriated. Sleepover meant more makeovers which means more torture. I already have a ton of makeup on; oh, they'll probably wash it off and start over again.

"Alice!" Wow, a whine, that was so not what I was going for. "I don't want to be made over repeatedly throughout the night."

"Silly Bella." She was giggling, at me, is it so wrong to assume that Alice would want to dress me like a doll and be my own personal makeup artist? "We're not only going to give you makeovers but also we're going to dress you up in the new clothes we bought you, it's going to be kinda like a fashion show." No! did she just say fashion show, and imply that I'd be the one doing the catwalk? I think Alice hit her head while laughing, because when would I ever do that?

"So, um, Alice how do you expect to get me to do this?" There is no way I would willingly do that; she should know that, that's what best friends are for, right?

"Well, my plan was to threaten you in to doing it." Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"What do have to threaten me with?" Alice must be bluffing I haven't done anything that's of use for anyone to threaten me with.

"I was planning to tell Edward that you like him." What?! I couldn't speak for awhile I was just in utter shock. _Never will I ever like Edward Cullen!_

"I DO NOT LIKE EDWARD! What could make you say that?" It was like a repeat of this afternoon, when she said we'd become friends again.

"I think that, because of the way you blushed when you saw him staring at you, your blush always gives you away." Alice said calmly, Rose who was standing behind Alice just nodded her head. _They're both crazy!_

"Do you even know why he stopped talking to you in first grade?!" Rose didn't wait for me to answer. "Because you should find out. You just assumed he didn't like you. Well when you assume you make an ass out of you and—not me, but him."

"Rose, I couldn't care less about it, so just stop, ok?" They were really irritating me now.

"Bella whether you trust us of not, look into it, please." Oh no, Alice pulled out her pout, it always go me.

"Fine Alice. But how? How do I find out?"

"Well first of all, be nice, no more pranks. Do not give me that look; pranking Edward is _not _as necessary as breathing." I couldn't help but laugh at that part because I said that once awhile ago.

"Alice, I'll do whatever you want me to do, okay?" There was no point in fighting Alice and Rose; they were the strongest tag team ever.

"Well that's good, look Rose, Bella is learning how to be cooperative, imagine that!" Just shoot me, shoot me now. This crash course in how to get Edward to tell me why we hate each other didn't look like it was going to work so far.

"Aww! Bella you're are just so adorable when you're cooperative." Rose went up and grabbed my cheek, creepy. Did they want me to leave and never come back?!

"Well first of all if you guys ever grab my cheeks again like an old granny, you're going to lose that hand, and second of all quite say I'm adorable again and I'll do a disappearing act, for good." I really wish I could hiss or growl at them without them just bursting out laughing at me. The look on Alice's face was priceless though, she looked shocked yet impressed and Rose just looked taken aback, maybe it was because I threatened to her rip her hand off, I don't know.

"Bella! C'mon we were just joking around, it was just that time of the day you know Poke Fun at Bella Time?" They had a name for it?! Alice is so not funny right now even though she is laughing, you know it's pathetic when people laugh at there own jokes.

"My least favorite time of the day." I mumbled, hopefully they didn't hear what I said, but with my luck they would.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Yes, Rose definitely heard me, you could tell from her sickly sweet voice.

"Just get on with the torture, would ya?" This was going to be a long sleepover for sure, I'm going to have a fear of curling irons and mascara by the end of this.

**EPOV**

Bella better be prepared for what I have planned for her, this is going to ruin her to pieces; she won't be able to get up on her feet again from the horror I'm going to inflict on her. I'm so tempted to do an evil laugh but Emmett and Jasper would give me a weird look, but then again they were absorbed in the T.V. show they were watching. _What are they watching?_ And soon I got my answer. Why the hell were they watching Gossip Girl?! What self respecting guy would watch that show?

"Guys, what the heck? You're watching Gossip Girl what could be entertaining about it in the least?" I was dumbfounded to a how they could be watching this show.

"Actually, Edward it's pretty interesting. You see Dan, Serena's boyfriend likes Ms. Carr, who's Serena's teacher. And then there's the whole Blair—Chuck situation going on. The plot is pretty addictive if you ask me." Did Jasper just give me a tell back about what's happening in the show? In what universe would I care about what happens on Gossip Girl?

"I don't care now, nor will I ever care. But seriously Jasper, you like this crap? I expected this sort of stuff from Emmett, but you?" This is the weirdest situation I've ever been in. I really just want to leave, but the least I could do is try to preserve their manhood. "Hey, how 'bout we go out side and throw the old pigskin around?" They just continued to stare at the T.V. It's a lost cause. Well at least now I can perfect my plan to get back at Bella for the whole ring tone thing.

As I walked up to my room, I continued to bask in the glory of my plan. The only thing that was missing was the execution, how was I going to—and then it hit me like an anvil of course why didn't I think of it before. I decided to get it done now rather than later so I grabbed some paint and scissors, and ran, yes I ran with scissors, like I care. And as I got to the corner of the street my adrenaline started to pump.

**BPOV**

Finally the tortures of last night are over. Hurray! So many different looks, so many tight clothes, but I made Alice come with me to return them. For once I got my way, she was probably going to go and just buy them again but I didn't care.

As we reached my house I felt like something was off, I didn't understand it so I just ignored the feeling. But as I entered my house, with Alice on my trail, the feeling grew stronger. As I got to my door to and grabbed the knob I got nervous for some reason then I opened it—

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE—EDWARD!"

**A/N: This is my first cliffhanger and probably last but if I don't get a lot of reviews the longer it'll take me to update. I wonder what Edward did to Bella's room? Anyone care to guess?**

**This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I never meant to leave you guys with a cliffy for that long. Sorry! I just couldn't develop the rest of the chapter in my mind. This chapter and the next few are coming out because of only one person: bandgeek4life4281, thanks you gave me the push I needed. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, but I did come up with the prank all on my own. **

_Last time on Hatred is a Passion:_

_As we reached my house I felt like something was off, I didn't understand it so I just ignored the feeling. But as I entered my house, with Alice on my trail, the feeling grew stronger. As I got to my door to and grabbed the knob I got nervous for some reason then I opened it—_

_"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE—EDWARD!"_

And now the present:

That jerk, he is so dead, I can't believe he stooped so low. As I walked across my room I couldn't help but pick up the debris that was my clothes. I stood in front of my main wall and started to fume. There painted in elegant writing that could only belong to Edward, were the words, "have fun shopping with Alice." The message wasn't big, and it was probably easily wiped off, but it made me want to hit something—well not something, someone, and that someone would be Edward.

I turned to Alice and she just looked dumbstruck, it would've been laughable if not for the circumstances.

"Why would he destroy perfectly good clothes?" Never thought I'd hear Alice talk about my clothes like that.

"Alice you actually care about my clothes?!"

"Well they never really had a chance to be cute. I'm a mastermind Bella, remember that; I could have done something."

"Alice, it's just like you to think about how horrible my fashion sense is in a time like this."

"I'm sorry Bella, but someone should have done this awhile ago, even though it'd be a waste of perfectly good fabric," Alice definitely did not sound that sorry.

As I walked around the room everything looked like it was cut up. I opened up my closet and it was like an avalanche of cloth. One thing caught my eye. I ran to my dresser and opened the top drawer and—

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Edward Cullen went through my underwear drawer! _What the hell?!_ He cut up my bras _and_ underwear!

"Oh My Goodness, Bella. Now this is a low blow. Talk about below the belt." Alice was right next to me by now. "Bella," she tried to say it soothingly to calm me down. I was seeing red at this point. But I realized anger wouldn't help me, Alice noticed I started to relax, "we do need to get clothes you know that right?" All I could do was nod. "Well let's get to it!" It made me slightly mad that she sounded excited, then I remember that this is Alice we're talking about here.

As we headed downstairs I heard Charlie in the living room. I decided I should tell him I'd be shopping with Alice…again. "Dad, me and Alice are going to go shopping." He really must know that I hate shopping, because from the confused look on his face it said he didn't understand, "don't ask," was all I could say.

"Alice I know I need a new wardrobe, but we don't need to get me an outfit for every occasion possible. I mean look at us we have so many bags we look like walking bags more than we do humans." Alice and I were, finally, leaving the mall. Alice went all but crazy; she knew that she could buy me more clothes than usual and she took advantage of that. I have to say some of the clothes I actually thought were cute, like I'd ever admit that to Alice though. One thing I didn't like was the excruciating trip through Victoria's Secret; that was just awkward. Alice kept pulling out bras saying I should try it on because it was cute, or some other reason.

"Silly Bella, you never know what opportunity will come until you don't have enough time to go buy an outfit for it." Alice has some weird logic there.

"Whatever you say Alice, can we just leave already I'm tired of being in my own personal hell." And it finally hit me, Edward is brilliant, not that I like him, but this is the perfect prank to do on me. He knows I hate shopping and even more so shopping with Alice. But that does not mean he won't get an even worse prank coming right at him.

"We're leaving, gosh, Bella. And the Mall could never be anyone's hell." She saw me begin to shake my head. "Well, Bella the fact is that you're just plain strange." I just stood there with my jaw hanging open; _I'm not strange compared so some that lives at the mall—Alice. _

As we got to Alice's Porsche all I could think of were plans to get back at Edward but nothing came to mind. The trip back to my house was very quiet, but a comfortable silent. There really was nothing to say, Alice knew I was pissed at her brother and she really couldn't do anything about that. As we got to my house Alice gave me specific instruction on how to organize my now huge wardrobe, and she said that if I didn't follow it she would come over and make me start all over again.

When inside I noticed that Charlie wasn't watching TV I looked around and saw that he was asleep. Not knowing the time I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:37, Alice is someone that will shop till she drops, and never drop, I thought. When I got in my room I was struck again by the mess, but I thought I might as well get started on putting my clothes away. I decided to get rid of all the crap that used to be my clothes, and then I began to put my clothes away in the way Alice instructed. By the time I was two-thirds done it was 1:03, I decided I could go to bed and finish the rest in the morning.

When I woke up Sunday morning I was reminded of the events of yesterday by the four huge bags of clothes. _Edward is so dead tomorrow._ I then decided to finish up organizing the rest of my clothes, and then I could begin my homework, so that the rest of the day was devoted to thinking of a prank for Edward.

Once I finished putting my clothes away I decided to look at the clock for the first time this morning and saw that it was 11:24. I decided now was a good time to go downstairs and get myself some breakfast. As I headed downstairs I thought of a way to get under Edward's skin, possibly, but it had to executed perfectly. As I got to the kitchen I saw Charlie with a bowl of cereal and a cereal box in front of him, I thought I might as well have the same as him so I started to get a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Bella, would you like to tell me why you went to the mall yesterday, even though you went the day before that?" I turned to my dad, I really did not want to explain that somehow, I stilled didn't know, Edward got into my room and ruined all of my clothes.

"Well, you see…some of my clothes got lost and I needed more." Wow, if that worked I would be really surprised.

"Bella, I'm going to take that as your excuse because I really don't want to know why or how all your clothes got ruined," he looked kind of guilty for looking through my room, the keyword being kind of.

"Dad, all I can say is that you wouldn't want to know."

After I finished my breakfast I decided to go back upstairs and do my homework. I'm so glad not all my classes have work due, all I have to do is Biology and English, should be simple, English all I have to write is a small paragraph on how I feel the prologue to Romeo and Juliet introduces the story and Biology I just have to fill out a worksheet on mitosis.

English took me no time flat. I decided to take a break and I figure out what I should wear tomorrow because I could never figure it out in the morning. Once I got my clothes out and ready I decided to crack open my Biology book and start my homework, and of course that took me no time at all.

As I started to get ready for bed all I could think of was how much I don't want to see Edward tomorrow.

As I drove up to Forks High I just couldn't concentrate on school, but that would have to change soon if I'm going to make it through the day. I got out of my old `53 truck when I saw a black head of hair start to bob over towards me.

"Bella! That outfit looks excellent on you! I have a great sense of fashion don't I?! Think of all the good I could do for the world with my fashion sense." As Alice was going on about how she would save the world from unfashionablity—is that even a word, cause all I know is that Alice used it—I just zoned out.

The day went by horribly slowly and I practically ran out of Spanish when the bell rang. As I got food I saw Angela wave and I waved back and headed off to my table. I met up with Alice and Rosalie before we got to the table and I saw Rose giving me sad looks now and again, well obviously Alice already filled Rosalie in with what happened. When we got to the table I said hi to both Emmett and Jasper, and I thanked the Lord that Edward did not eat with us. But I then realized I had Biology with Edward which is my next class and that we sit next to each other, _oh joy!_

I was saddened when I heard the bell ring not only because I had to head of to Biology but also because Emmett was in this big rant about how Chuck made a huge mistake, it was funny but I had no idea what he was going on about. _What the heck is Emmett talking about?! _Was all I could think of as I left the table and went to my next dreaded class.

As I entered class I saw Edward at our table with a huge smirk on his face and when he saw me, if possible, the smirk grew bigger. I walked up to the table and hoped I had a menacing look on my face.

"Hello Bella, I love your outfit today. When did you get that?" He couldn't stop smiling while he said that.

"I think you know exactly when I got it Cullen. But let me tell you, you'd better sleep with one I open tonight—actually for the rest of your life." That statement seemed to burst his bubble. I started to take my jacket off and I heard a gasp, all I could do was smirk inside, I turned to Edward and had a questioning look on my face all he could do was continue stare. But that's what I was going for when I chose my new low, lime green tank top that just barely showed off my new lacey blue bra, you'd have to be within three feet to see it and Edward was definitely within three feet.

Once class started I decided to pay no attention to Edward and get my work done. But every so often I'd look up and he'd be looking down at me, I began to get freaked out a bit. A soon as the bell rang Edward dashed out of the room, I just stared at were he used to be and wondered what was up with that boy.

After P.E. the day was finally over. I noticed Alice standing at my car again and wondered what she was doing there.

"Bella, I was wondering if you would come over today to work on English together, then we could watch a movie or something." Alice really looked excited about her plan which is why I was not excited to say the next words that came out of my mouth.

"Alice, I sorry but I'm not going over to your house again unless I know for sure _he_ won't be there." I saw Alice's face fall so I had to think of an idea, "but we can do all that stuff at my house if that's alright with you?" She just nodded and we both went to our cars and headed to my house.

**A/N: Again I repeat I'm sorry for the long wait. But I hope this made up for it. Thanks to all that review and all that have alerted it or favorited it. I will try to update soon but I'm consumed by my term paper (I hate term papers.) and social life, I would throw it all away for this story but then I'd get a bad grade on my paper and that's not good.**

**This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hola! How's it going? I need to start to update more. But please enjoy, and REVIEW, because they make me feel pretty, ok not really but please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Well first of all I just figured out I grew up in CA so it's not possible to be Stephenie Meyer.**

_**The Bet **_(thought I'd name a chapter)

**BPOV**

"Bella I should be getting home." Alice said as if it were extremely important, then I looked at the time.

"Alice it's only 5:20, but if you think you should get home I'll see you tomorrow." For the past two hours Alice and I have just been working on homework and chilling out.

"Why don't you come with me?" Then she saw my face, "I know you don't want to see Edward but I have a feeling he won't be there."

"Fine Alice, I'll come over but only because you have a feeling he won't be there."

"Yay! We'll watch a movie, and then you can stay for dinner. And he will not be there do not worry." I knew I was not going to be into the night's festivities but I'm going to put on a happy face for Alice.

"Ok Alice, whatever. Let's just get our butts moving, what movie did you have in mind." _Please don't say what I know your going to say, please oh please oh please!_

"Well my first choice is Mean Girls" I groaned even though I knew it was coming. Every time Alice wants to watch a movie it's that movie, I could quote it for God's sake! How could Alice continue to watch it, the same thing happens in every time you see the movie, news flash: the plots not going to change. "Well Bella, do you have a better idea?"

"Yes actually I do, how about we watch Accepted, I'm getting kinda tired of repeatedly watching Mean Girls." As I saw the shocked look on her face I couldn't help but snort, I mean seriously she watches that movie so much she has the dance that they do for the talent show memorized, "please Alice, do not look that surprised there's only so much Regina I can take."

"But Regina's amazing; she's the kind of character you love to hate." Was Alice trying to convince me to like a _fictional _character? _Ring-Ring. Hello LooneyBin, have I got a case for you!_

"I really don't care if you love to hate her, 'cause I love to not watch her. Let's just go to your house already.

On our way to Alice's house we continued our argument on which movie to watch until we made a compromise to watch the first DVD we saw.

As we got to her house we grabbed a random DVD which happened to be Wall-e of all movies. As soon as we were about to start it Alice announces she has to go to the bathroom, I groan with impatience. When Alice leaves the room I begin to settle for the wait, knowing Alice, it could be awhile, what she does in there besides doing her business God only knows.

While waiting for Alice I noticed that it's oddly quiet, quiet for a house that is usually filled with three couples and an a-hole, but now I hear no sound. Then I'm struck with the most brilliant idea on the face of the Earth. I run up the stairs as fast as I can, not to mention fall a lot. But the pain in my butt went away as soon as I spot _his _door. I run to it, luckily I didn't fall. When I grabbed onto the doorknob and swung the door open I was really glad I wouldn't have to put my poor lock-smithing skills to the test.

Walking into _his _room I abruptly saw the shelves of CDs and hurried towards it. I then started to take the CDs off the shelves by the handfuls, when I had a big stack I opened the cases pulled out the CD and began to bend it until I heard the beautiful sound of the cracking of a CD, I went through the whole stack, only taking fifteen minutes, breaking then placing the CDs in their case and than back on the self into their places, and for fun I decided to put them out of order. I was about to start on the next set when I noticed that a lot of the CDs he had were some of the same CDs that I had in my possession, but then I heard a sink turn on in the bathroom I conveniently forgot was right next to _his _bedroom. I ran out of his room and was in front of the bathroom as Alice emerged from it, she gave me a questioning look which I quickly shook off and shot down the stairs towards the TV.

When Alice entered the room she had a suspicious look on her face, it wasn't hard to guess what the next word out of her mouth would be, "what were you doing outside of the bathroom?"

_Think Bella, think, oh gosh what's a good excuse? C'mon think, think, think! Eureka! _"Well I was coming up to see what was taking you so long and I was about to knock, but then I heard the sink and figured you were finally going to come out." _Good excuse Bella! Do your inner happy dance, oh ya!_

"Bella, two reasons I know that's a lie, one: your blushing, but then again you always blush, but two: you can't lie, you get all twitchy and I think your about to start seizing, that's when I know your lying," God damn it Alice, and God damn my twitchy body!

"Alice could you pretend for like five seconds that you believe it 'cause you ruined my inner happy dance," and I should not have said that, especially after seeing the WTF look Alice gave me, but she just shrugged it off.

All throughout Wall-e Alice and I sounded like little seven year olds, (after she told me that she wasn't going to bother me about why I was lying to her) and I was glad the house was empty, no one could see our dorkiness.

Right after the movie, as though waiting outside, Carlisle and Esme arrive and Esme begins to prepare dinner. And no sooner does Esme say that dinners ready does Emmett come bursting through the front doors, all I can say is that I'm glad it's not the other Cullen brother.

After dinner was over I looked at the clock, it was nearly 9 o'clock, and I thought I should get home soon because this No Edward streak was going to die down soon and the longer I stayed the more chance of seeing him. As I went to go tell Alice that I should leave I heard the front door open, and all I could think was: _Please don't let it be him, God if you love me it will not be Edward. _And ladies and gentleman it's been proven God does—drum roll please—not love me! And how do I know because as soon as the front door closed simultaneously I heard a velvety soft voice say "Hey everyone I'm home" and saw Alice doing a shooing motion, which she tried to hide and failed miserably at it.

As I murmured my goodbyes to the Cullens minus one, I tried to make my retreat but Edward had to make that impossible. As he stood in the way of the only way out I could think of, then Jasper came in and said "dude, why can't you wait for me, I could have frozen to death and no one would have been the wiser!" As Jasper was ranting to Edward I tried to slip by but of course, no go.

Then the anger that has been boiling up inside me since Saturday just overflowed. "You know what Cullen, get out of my way!" I had the joy of seeing his shocked face, but that only lasted for a few seconds until a sneer came onto his face.

"I don't think I will Swan! Do you know what happened to me in fourth period? I get a call from Carlisle, and then everyone in my class starts hearing Like a Virgin! The only thing funny about it was that Jessica Stanley checked her phone, distracting everyone from me in time to silence the call. But you definitely got the better end to the deal I only ruined your clothes." Is he serious right now?! I set his ring tone and he thinks ruining all my clothes isn't even a good prank back; now that set me over the edge as I drew my hand back and made a fist two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me away from Edward, and Jasper grabs Edward so that he can't try to retaliate. Then I started to fight against Emmett and squirm around moving my head every which way, noticing Carlisle and Esme left the room.

As I continued to struggle I heard Emmett's big booming laughter and then him saying "man, she's strong for someone her size and her repulsion of physical activity." With that Alice decided to step in between the two people struggling and the two people holding them back so they won't bite the other's head, or any other limb for that matter, off.

"Hold it you two, just calm down." As she saw us calm down, a little, she continued to talk. "I'm tired of you two trying to kill each other, I don't want to have to watch you guys all the time, what can I do that will make you guys not want to murder the other?" Both of Edward and I looked at each other and just shook our head, to answer that nothing could get us to stop, but of course Alice had other plans. "If there's nothing I can do to get you to stop being mean then I'll have to make this a little more interesting. I propose a bet, the rules no pranking, no making fun of, no mean things whatsoever directed to the other. You lose by doing any of the already mentioned. You also have to talk daily to each other and Biology does not count. And Edward if you lose all your music is gone for 3 months no CDs," I could help but laugh internally at that, "no iPod, no instruments, not anything musical. And Bella if you lose same thing goes except to books, you can't read anything except for school, no magazines, no internet blogs, nothing that might be interesting to you." I couldn't take the horror off of my face I couldn't live for three months with my books.

And Edward had the guts to ask, "Wait, you like books more than clothes?" All I could do was shake my head yes, "but I thought all girls were obsessed with shopping and clothes and shoes?"  
"Well Edward a lot of girls are but not this girl. So are we going to do the bet or what?" I was only going to go through with this if he was.

"Yes, but all I have to say is I will come out on top," he was smirking all evil like as if he had tricks up his sleeve, ha ya right!

"Ok, but all I have to say is don't go through your CDs." I just smiled as sickly sweet as I could and walked away.

But as I left Alice had to have the last word, "And The Bet starts now!"

Gosh, this was going to be a long bet, both of us are too headstrong to give up.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed The Bet, and thanks so to little-miss-randomness17 for that great prank idea (I changed it a little) it was, how do you say it?, ingenious! Please Review! I really do appreciate it, and check out my new story And the Winners Are, and give me some constructive criticism. REVIEW!**

**This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Ok, so here's another chapter enjoy! and review!

DISCLAIMER: Huh, how can I tell readers that I'm not Stephenie Meyer, well I guess I just did.

BPOV

_Stupid bet, I can't make fun of Edward; how am I supposed to survive without making fun of him? Why do I have to daily talk to him? Is this some sick joke that Alice planned? _Those were the thoughts that were going through my head as I got ready for the day. I was unsettled at the thought of having to talk to Edward but the more I thought about it the more I knew Edward wouldn't like it anymore than I would.

Heading to school I tried to contemplate how I could get out of talking to Edward because personally I like having conversations with people that can keep up, and Edward is definitely not smart enough to keep up. Good thing Alice isn't in the car with me and can't read my mind because I would have just lost the bet, in less than 24 hours no less. God, this is going to be one hard bet to win, but I am not losing the bet, and losing my books for 3 months. I'll admit Alice is a mastermind for coming up with the terms, but still, be nice to Edward, like that's possible.

As I arrive at school I notice that Alice was waiting for me, but next to Alice was Edward, great. As I got out of my truck Alice had to act all nice and as if nothing was wrong. When I got out of my truck Alice greeted me, "hey Bella, how are you? Isn't it a lovely day? It's a great day for you two to start talking if you ask me." After making up the bet I didn't think she could get worse, but I was wrong, now she was pushing us together. So I just went off to my first class as quickly as possible.

When I got to class I realized I was really early because only Mike Newton was there, not even the teacher was there. "Hey Bella, what's up?" Why can't Mike get that I don't want to talk to him, he acts like a lost puppy that thinks I'm his owner.

"Oh, I'm fine I guess." I said reluctantly because I really don't want to talk to him, I think a conversation is worse with him then with Edward.

"That's good, how was your weekend? I didn't get a chance to ask you yesterday." _Yeah, because I was avoiding you, dumbass._

"My weekend was…," hm, how can I describe my weekend? "Well for the most part, interesting." And then I thought I should probably be polite, cause that's how Charlie raised me, "well how was your weekend Mike?"

"It was awesome," it looked like he was struggling with his words. "Well except the fact that I didn't see you. Unless you count the time I was looking through your window." And that's when my mouth dropped, what kind of freak goes up to your house just to look through a window, besides a stalker obviously. Apparently Mike noticed my face between his laughs, "Bella, I was joking. It was supposed to be funny, like haha funny, not like we have to send Mike somewhere, funny."

"Mike, please leave me alone with my thoughts. And I'm not saying that just because you admitted to stalking me." And I truly wasn't I was just naturally disgusted by him, I always new there was something up with him.

"First of all I don't stalk you, it was a joke, get a sense of humor. And fine, have fun with your thoughts." And with that he walked away.

"Well Mike you need to get a sense of the difference between what's funny and creepy." I murmured under my breath so that he couldn't hear. As I headed to my seat the teacher came into the room along with some of my classmates. Throughout the class I couldn't pay attention to the teacher, all I could think of was the bet and how to win so that I wouldn't lose my precious books.

As class ended I was completely oblivious to my surroundings when I left the class and started walking to my next class, and that's when I ran it to someone (someone that already has trouble walking should never be oblivious to their surroundings I've recently learned). I looked up and got lost in the mesmerizing green eyes of the person I ran into until I noticed it was Edward.

"Oh, um, sorry Edward." I was at a loss of words, I was still thinking of those eyes that seemed like they could hold the world's secrets.

"It's ok. I'm just surprised you called me Edward, I guess I'm so used to 'Cullen' that I didn't know you even knew my name." He chuckled, and it sounded like music. _Wait what?! Snap out of it Bella, he's the enemy, don't get sucked in by his gorgeous eyes and luscious voice—I said STOP!_ And now I'm talking to myself, that's just peachy.

"Well I'm off to class. See you in Bio." And I departed for my next class.

"Bye Bella." I looked back and he just stood there awkwardly, 'cause let's admit it, that was pretty weird.

As I got to my class I couldn't help but wonder if that was what our relationship was going to be like, an awkward conversation, well it sure was better than having my clothes torn to shreds.

Let's just hope I win the bet.

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is how it needed to be written. I have the next chapter all written out, it's all EPOV, I'm not going to use it as leverage to get you to review, but I don't feel like posting it now. Sorry! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! Pretty please!

_This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: (insert witty remark about how I'm not Stephenie Meyer and don't own Twilight).

EPOV

I'll admit it, the bet took me off guard, I had no idea Alice was capable of that kind of plot, but the bet did intrigue me. I don't know if I can stop fighting Bella, it's not that I want to fight her all the time, but it's become second nature to me and Bella. I wouldn't mind if we stopped fighting, I mean I saw what she did to some of my CDs, I'll admit it was brilliant but I don't know if I can handle it anymore. But what would we be after years of fighting? Friends, or acquaintance? I'd prefer friends, like we were before first grade. But I'm not sure we're ready to become friends, or even acquaintances. But I didn't want to be the first of us to talk to the other, which is why I was reluctant to stand next to Alice while she waited for Bella to get to school. When I saw Bella's truck come into view I stiffened, which did not go unnoticed by Alice, "you'll be fine Edward, don't worry so much, you're going to get wrinkles."

"You sound just like mom and dad," I said as Bella began to get out of her truck.

"Well they do know best," she muttered before she went off to greet Bella. And I trailed right behind her. "Hey Bella, how are you? Isn't it a lovely day? It's a great day for you two to start talking if you ask me." Of course she had to add that little tidbit, and I saw the slightest tinge of red enter Bella's face, she was getting angry. Then she just stomped away to her class. Alice looked up at me innocently, "what did I say?"

"Maybe she's not as eager about the bet as you think she is." Was all I said before I went off to my first class.

When I got to my first class I immediately went to my desk and wondered how I could start a conversation with Bella. And that's when Kala came over to bother me. Can't she get that I don't want her, she is just so irksome. Also is it to much to ask for the more reserved girls to take interest in me instead of the more showy girls—to put it nicely.

During class all I could think of was how Bella hated my guts. And I knew that she wouldn't be willingly to friends or anything with me. The bet was a nice idea but I'm really not so sure about it. How it will go in the long run? Someone will lose, someone will win and that will be that. But that's not how I want it to be, I don't want it to just go back to us pulling pranks on each other after one of us has lost. I want to become friends, well at least not enemies, with her. I have wasted twelve years by being her enemy now I just want to be her friend, and let the chips fall where they may.

As class let out I was in my own thoughts of what do with the bet, how to talk to Bella, and wouldn't you know it I ran right into the girl I was trying to figure out how to talk to. As she looked into my eyes she seemed to relax under my gaze then as if broken out of a trace she realized it was only me, "Oh, um, sorry Edward." She seemed to be stuttering, why though I have no idea.

"It's ok," then I thought I'd make a joke of what she said. "I'm just surprised you called me Edward, I guess I'm so used to 'Cullen' that I didn't know you even knew my name." I personally thought it was funny and started to laugh a bit. Then I looked down at Bella, who looked like she was having a mental battle, I was about to raise an eyebrow but she interrupted me.

"Well I'm off to class. See you in Bio." And then she went off but before she was out of earshot I said:

"Bye Bella." And she turned around to look at me then sped off to her next class. I couldn't help but think about our conversation as headed to class, maybe talking to Bella wouldn't be that hard, but then again she did look a bit awkward and I'd be lying if I said I was completely comfortable.

Throughout the three next classes I had before lunch I was thinking about how I was sure that Alice would have me sit with her and Bella at lunch in an obvious attempt to get us to talk. I'm not sure if I was looking forward to it or not, the only way to go was up from our last conversation, but who knows, it could all go down hill from here.

After my fourth period class, where no one mention the Like a Virgin incident from yesterday, I headed towards the cafeteria. As I entered the cafeteria I saw Alice stand up and wave her arms frantically at me, I took that as my signal to come sit with her. When I walked pass my usual table I gave all my friends a look that said "it's my sister" they all gave me an understanding nod. So I headed towards what would probably be one of the weirdest lunches ever.

Bella wasn't at the table when I sat down. But it could only be a short while till the awkward conversation would begin with the arrival of Bella. Before she got to the table everyone was quiet, not to mention staring at me. Rose seemed to be the only one that didn't know about the bet because she was giving me a confused look. After about a minute Alice's attention sifted from me to the person coming towards our table, Bella. As she sat down at the table she wouldn't make eye contacted with me, which Alice noticed.

"Oh God, Bella do you have to act so childish about the bet?" She sounded annoyed.

As Bella shot Alice a glare, Rose thought it was time for her to be in the know, "what bet? What did I miss?"

"Well," I thought I should explain it, "Bella was over yesterday when I came home. We both got angry and Alice proposed a bet. The terms were that we wouldn't do anything mean to the other one at all, and if one did they either lose their music, me, or lose their books, Bella, for three months." Rose was surprised, but then her face turned into a knowing look that went to Alice, which I couldn't help but wonder why but it wasn't my place to pry.

Not knowing where to start off I asked the most basic question. "So Bella how are you?" she just looked up at me and didn't respond. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. "Well I'm fine, except when you ran into me, my arm still hurts," and for emphasis I started to rub my shoulder. I looked at Bella again and wouldn't you know it she didn't talk, she was just staring at me. It was beginning to look like this conversation was going to be one sided. "Bella, what do you think were going to do in Biology?" She responded! She didn't speak but she shrugged her shoulders, it was a step up.

I looked over at Alice, trying to ask for help which she did, "Bella! What the heck are you doing? He's being polite and trying to make conversation and you can't even be bothered to say a single word! I thought he would be the one to not say anything but no, it's you. All I can say is, wow." It all came out like an avalanche, she was speaking so fast. But Bella didn't even respond to that, she just got up and left the table.

So this is how were going to act now? No. One way or another Bella will talk to me.

**A/N: **I hoped you liked it! And Please review! If you want to see something in this story TELL ME and I will add it in the best I can. I love suggestions! REVIEW!!!

_This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Ok, I'm very sorry about not updating in like forever!!! But I've had a lot on my plate and that damn writer's block kept coming! So please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: NO! I do not own. As much as I would love to.

**BPOV**

As I headed to lunch all I could think of was Edward's vibrant green eyes. It's crazy, why can't I get him out of my head? He's my enemy, he left me hanging when I need him most. That jerk couldn't give me a reason why he stopped talking to me, he just abruptly stopped and that was the end of our friendship.

When I enter the cafeteria I was practically fuming. I just wanted to ignore everything around me and think about things; which of course was impossible because when I looked up from my lunch tray I saw Alice waving her arms frantically at me. As I got closer to the table I noticed an extra person at our table, and it just had to be Edward, you know the saying, what can go wrong will go wrong, well it apparently applies to my life.

When I sat down I looked down at my food, not making eye contact with anyone. "Oh God, Bella do you have to act so childish about the bet?" Alice asked, sounded annoyed.

When I shot Alice a glare Rose asked, "What bet? What did I miss?"

Edward took it upon himself to explain. "Well, Bella was over yesterday when I came home. We both got angry and Alice proposed a bet. The terms were that we wouldn't do anything mean to the other one at all, and if one did they either lose their music, me, or lose their books, Bella, for three months."I turned to Rose, who looked surprised, but then her face turned into a knowing look that went to Alice, weird.

Out of the blue Edward decided to start a conversation. "So Bella how are you?" I just looked up at him and didn't respond. The thoughts from earlier flowed back and I got angry. "Well I'm fine, except when you ran into me, my arm still hurts," he rubbed his shoulder for who knows what reason, maybe trying to be funny? I continued to not answer in the hopes that he would shut up. "Bella, what do you think were going to do in Biology?" I decided that I would respond because that was what he wanted, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

All of the sudden Alice starts yelling at me. "Bella! What the heck are you doing? He's being polite and trying to make conversation and you can't even be bothered to say a single word! I thought he would be the one to not say anything but no, it's you. All I can say is, wow."

Instead of saying anything I just left the lunch table and decided to head to biology, great, a class with the jerk himself.

As I got to class the bell rang so I headed to my seat. Within a minute or so some of my classmates began to arrive. Right before the bell rang Edward glided in. He didn't make any eye contact with me or speak to me during all of class. Once class ended he left like there was no tomorrow, with me watching him go. I knew if I didn't talk to him it would make me lose, so I just had to get over myself and speak.

After P.E. I headed to my truck which Alice was already standing next to looking very pissed. I was kind of scared to talk to her, but I knew that I'd have to do sooner or later, and she'd just get more pissed the longer I waited.

When I got in front of her I tried my best to look happy. "Hey Alice, what's up?"

She gave me an annoyed look. "Bella, do not give me that shit. Why were you so rude to Edward during lunch, he was being really nice?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was thinking about him while I was walking to lunch and I just got really angry, I mean I kept thinking things like why did he stop talking to me, and how dare he have the indecency of not even giving me a reason?!"

"Bella, he's a guy, and he was what five?! He didn't know how to handle things, he probably still doesn't but you need to let the past go." Alice tried reasoning with me, it calmed me down a bit. "And Bella, you need to come over to my house."

"Why?"

"You and Edward did not have a conversation that I saw so you're going to come over and talk. That is unless you want him to come over to your house?" Alice looked like she enjoyed the idea of him coming to my house.

"Fine, I'll follow you."

When I got inside the Cullen house I looked around for Edward, but I didn't see him anywhere. "You might want to check his room." Alice said from behind me.

"I really don't think I could do that."

"You mean you can't walk up two flights of stairs, walk down a hallway, and knock on a door? Bella, I pretty sure you can." Does Alice really have to be mean about this?

"No, I _mean, _I don't think I can go up there and talk to him."

"Fine, he'll come down to you. EDWARD!" How can Alice, this small little person, be so freakishly loud?

"What the hell Alice? I was kind of in the middle of something. Oh, hi _Bella_." He said my name as if it were a swear word.

"Edward," _Come on Bella, you can do this, just swallow your pride. _"listen, I'm r-really sorry about lunch. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind, and I just didn't handle it well."

"I know you're probably only saying this because of the bet, but I forgive you. Shall we sit down and talk?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Well, for the bet we need to talk to each other, you know?"

"Hahaha, right, I almost forgot. So…um, how are you?" Awkward broom!

"While you guys talk I'm going to go print something off." And with that Alice left the room.

"I'm fine Bella. How about you?" This conversation is going far, not.

"I'm fairly good. But could this being any weirder, I mean two days ago we were fighting and now we have to act civil."

"I know what you mean. This is just very strange. Well how about we start off from the beginning, how have the last twelve years treated you?" he chuckled.

I couldn't help it I giggled at what he said. "Well, I guess I've been pretty good, how about we can analyze each year in depth when we have more time? How about you, have the years treated you well?"

"Well, I think it's been—"

"I'm back!" and Alice came skipping in the room and placed a piece of paper in front of us.

"What's that?" I asked as my curiosity got the best of me.

"Well if you must know…it's a contract." Alice looked innocent while she said it.

"It's a what?!" Edward and I asked in unison, strange.

"Oh, just read it. All it does is state the rules for the bet in writing, I want both of you to sign it so that we have proof that you both have to live with the consequence when either of you lose." As Alice was saying this I read over the contract:

_On March 13__th__ Edward Cullen and Bella Swan agreed to a bet, the rules to the bet afore mentioned are: no pranking, no making fun of, no mean things whatsoever directed to the other. By doing any of the mentioned rules Edward or Bella immediately lose. Also it is necessary that they talk to each other daily and Biology does not count, or else they well lose indefinitely. If Edward loses he loses his music for three months, that means no CDs, no iPod, no instruments, nothing musical. Also, Bella will lose her books for three months if she loses, that means she cannot read anything except for school, no magazines, or no internet blogs. They have agreed to these terms and conditions._

I immediately signed the paper and got out of the way for Edward to sign, which he did too. "Oh good, you both agree with the contract. Well I'm guessing that you guys both talked so, Bella you can leave or we can hang out for awhile."

"Ya, I'll just get home and work on homework. So I'll see both of you at school tomorrow, bye."

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed. And please review. Awkward broom was something my friend said, if you were wondering. Did any of you see the New Moon Trailer? How did you like it???

This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I don't really have anything to say. But thank you to all that reviewed and etc.

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA (someone told me I owned twilight, isn't that a cruel joke?)

**EPOV**

Only Alice would make a contract, I should have seen it coming.

As soon as Bella signed it I went, because there was no use trying arguing with that little pixie, she can be very frightening.

As the week progressed Bella and I talked more and more. She would either talk to me during lunch or come over after school and we would talk about random stuff.

But today's Saturday so I have no idea how we were going to talk to each other. I soon got my answer as Alice bounded into the room, "Hey Edward, I invited Bella to hang out today so you guys can talk. But you can't hog her attention I mean she _is _my best friend."

"Whatever Alice, I don't plan to steal your best friend." I sighed.

"Good."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Ooh, that must be Bella." Alice said excitedly as she skipped, yes _skipped, _to the door.

"Hey Alice," I heard Bella greet Alice.

"Hi!" Alice chirped.

"So I'm guessing you invited me over to talk to Edward." She said. I chuckled, she knew my sister well.

"Well…yes. But not for long I want sometime with you too." As Alice said this they began walking into the living room, which was where I was presently residing.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hi Edward." She said as she sat down next to me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice left the room.

"So, where did we leave off last time?" I asked.

"Well, I believe we were talking about favorites. We already past colors but that's as far as I think we've gotten." She recalled.

"Right," I said as it came back to me. "So, what's your favorite TV show?" I asked.

"Hm, I would have to say it's between House and Bones. What about you?" She answered.

"Well, like, you one of my favorites is House but I like Psych." I answered. All this talk of TV shows reminds me of how Emmett watches Gossip Girl.

"I like Psych but it's not one of my favorites, mainly because I forget when it's on." She said, laughing at herself. "So, what's your favorite book?"

"I'd have to say any thing from the Harry Potter series. What's yours?"

"There's too many to chose, but at this moment it's Romeo and Juliet." She stated.

"Really, how can you like that?" I asked, shocked.

"How can you not?" She asked, incredulous.

"Easy, it just so…" I tried to find the word, "Stupid, I mean they fall in love after knowing each other for what, five minutes? Then they go and get married. And it's just so, ugh, I just really don't like it."

"Whatever. It's one of the most romantic love stories ever." She gushed. "What's your favorite animal?"

"Lion." I said, not even having to think about it. "You?"

"Monkey."

It went on like this for about a half an hour as we talked about our favorite food, ice cream, movie, and soda. Sometimes we would debate on which one was better, but there was really no tension, because we were getting to know each other.

When I was about to ask her a question the doorbell rang so I got up to go answer it. When I opened the door I was greeted by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, where's Emmett?" Rose asked, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth he came barreling down the stairs. Once he was in front of her he grabbed her and kissed her, it was more like he was mauling her if you ask me.

When I saw that it was getting out of proportion I cleared my throat. They got off each other and headed to the living room like nothing happened.

Once we were all in the living room Alice bounced in. "Hey everyone."

We all mumbled something that sounded like 'hi.'

"I was thinking we should do something fun, like a game." When she said 'game' we all groaned. "Ok, it's not going to be that bad! I was thinking that we could get into teams and do something like Pictionary, except with music."

"How would that work out?" Jasper asked.

"Well…we would have someone stand up and sing a small part of a song, but it can't have the title in it. Then the other person on their team has thirty seconds after the part of the song was sung to either guess the artist or the song. If you get the artist you get one point, if the song, two points, and if you get both then three points. If the partner does not get the song or artist someone else is allowed to guess and get the points, even if the partner got the artist or song." She explained without taking a breath.

We all agreed because when Alice wants to do something she will not be stopped. When she told us to pair up I looked around the room and saw Emmett and Rose pair up and Alice and Jasper pair up, I should have seen that coming. I turned to Bella who was looking around the room.

"Bella, will you be my partner for the game?" I asked her politely. She looked at me when I said her name, then she nodded when I finished my question. "Cool, we're so going to kick their asses." I smirked. She started laughing. And it sounded like bells, well her name was _Bell_a.

"Ok, so I'll begin. Then we'll go in a circle and have the girls go first." Alice said as she stood up. Then she started to sing.

"_Someone call the doctor/Got a case of a love bipolar/Stuck on a roller coaster/Can't get off this ride."_

"'Hot n Cold' by Katy Perry." Jasper immediately answered. "It's one of your favorite songs." He said to Alice before she hugged him.

She got out a piece of paper and wrote down the group names and under hers she tallied three. "Ok, next is Rose."

Rose got up and thought for a second before she started singing.

"_I know your type/__Boy you're dangerous/Yeah you're that guy/I'd be stupid to trust/But just one night couldn't be so wrong/You make me want to lose control."_

She looked at Emmett expectantly who looked shocked, out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice start a stop watch. I had no idea what the song was. I felt nervous shifting on my side and I looked at Bella who looked like she was trying to hold in the answer, apparently she knew the song.

"Times up!" Alice said as thirty seconds past, Rose looked pissed that Emmett didn't know what song it was. "Anyone know the song?"

"'Good Girls Go Bad' By Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester." Bella blurted out. I gave her a high five.

"Ok Bella, you're up." Alice said as she gave us points. Bella stood up looking nervous but then she began to sing, and it sounded beautiful.

"_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here./'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here./I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn/Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard."_

When she was done I was still in shock by her voice. Once I got out of my trance and recognized the song I shouted, "'That's What You Get' by Paramore." When she sat down she was smiling at me.

Next was Jasper who did 'Pain' by Three Days Grace, Alice was able to get the song but not the artist, I was.

When it was Emmett's turn he stood up and immediately started to sing.

"_Your eyes are the sky of the moon/You could 'cause you can, so you do/We're feeling so good/Just the way that we do"_

When he was done everyone looked up at him confused. He just looked back. Once the thirty seconds where up Alice stood up and asked, "Nobody has any idea what the song was right?" Everyone shook there head and looked up at Emmett.

"What?" he asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"Emmett what song was that?" Jasper asked calmly.

"'Nine in the Afternoon' by Panic at the Disco, duh." He stated as if it were obvious.

"I think you got the lyrics wrong." Bella said. "Did you say 'Your eyes are the sky of the moon'?"

"Ya, those are the lyrics!"

"No there not, Emmett the lyrics are 'Your eyes are the _size _of the moon,' not sky." I told him.

"Ooh. That makes more sense."

As he said that everyone started cracking up. I laughing so hard my stomach hurt, I heard a thump next to me and looked around and saw that Bella fell off the couch, which made me laugh even harder, I almost started to cry.

Once everyone calmed down we went on with the game, once we did about three rounds it was obvious who the victors were. Bella and I won by a landside, we both knew our music well.

When we were done Bella announced that she should get home.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow?" The way I said it made it sound like a question.

"Ya," she said then walked out of the house to her car.

**A/N: **And now the chapter's done. REVIEW! please.

This is a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Long time no chapter. Sorry, for like all summer I've been MIA. Please enjoy this chapter and review, I'd appreciate it.

**BPOV**

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. After only one ring Alice answered.

"_Hey Bella!" _Alice said excitedly.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if I could come over again today?" I asked politely. I don't usually invite myself over to other people's house but I because of the bet I had to talk to Edward. And even though I really didn't want to admit it to myself or anyone else for that matter, I really wanted to see him, and was excited to talk to him again.

"_Ya, sure, just come over when you feel like it."_ Alice answered.

"Ok, I'll be over soon. Bye."

"_Bye,"_ Alice said then hung up.

Once I was ready to go over to the Cullen's house I told Charlie I would be out for awhile and left.

When I knocked on the door I expected Alice to answer the door but when the door opened I was greeted by Edward. "Oh, hi. Where's Alice?" I asked.

"I think she's in her room." He answered. "I wasn't expecting you to come over."

"Well how else would we talk?"

"True. I guess I wasn't expecting you to come over so early." He explained smiling.

"Well I wanted to spend time with Alice." As I said that his smile faltered. I walked to the stairs then turned around. "We'll talk later, ok?"

"Definitely," he said with a sexy crooked smile. I was a bit dazed as walked up the stairs.

When I got to Alice's room I knocked and it swung open, "Bella!" she squealed. "What happened to you?" she questioned when she saw my face.

"I, um I d-don't k-know." I stammered.

"Ok…" Alice said looking at me oddly but she shook it off. "Oh my gosh, I want you to hear this song!" she screeched. Then she walked over to here stereo and pressed play. The beginning of the song was slow but it started to speed up. It had a really catchy beat and the lyrics were awesome.

"This song is awesome! What's it called?" I asked.

"Stupid Love Letter by The Friday Night Boys." She answered as she danced around her room, and soon I was joining her.

Once the song was over we fell onto her bed laughing. But as soon as the next song came on we jumped off of it. "Holy crap! I love this song!" I yelled as I Can't Do It Alone by 3OH!3 started to play.

We were dancing crazily and didn't notice that the door opened. "Whoa!" someone yelled.

We turned around to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward all staring at us. They all looked like they were trying not to laugh, but that was unsuccessful because they busted out laughing.

"GET OUT!" Alice screamed. They all got wide eyed and ran away.

"That was embarrassing." I stated.

"Ya, it was. Should we go down now and deal with their ridicule, or later?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know which one would be better." I admitted.

"Let's just get it over with." Alice said as she walked over to her door and walked out.

I followed her out of her room and down the staircase and instead of be greeted by laughs we were greeted by a loud "TOUCHDOWN!" from Emmett.

"Oh good, they're watching football they probably already forgot about what they saw." Alice said relieved.

"Hey, look it's Alice and Bella, nice dancing by the way." Emmett said.

"I guess you spoke to soon." I said to Alice.

"Apparently," she muttered under her breath. "So who's playing?"

"The Seahawks and the Raiders." Jasper answered as he grabbed her hand and sat her down on his lap.

"The Seahawks are from Seattle right?" I asked as I sat down next to Edward.

Everyone turned to me with wide eyes. "Are you serious with that question?" Emmett asked me.

"Um, ya." I said slowly.

"You don't watch sports do you?" Edward asked.

"Obviously not. I mean she doesn't even know that our favorite team, the Seahawks, are from Seattle." Jasper said to Edward.

"I guess, but I don't know how she wouldn't know that." Edward said still not believing it.

"Can we stop talking as if I'm not here?!" I yelled.

"Oh, right, sorry Bella. Yes, they are the Seattle Seahawks." Alice finally answered.

We had been watching the game for awhile and Emmett had left the room believing that the game wouldn't finish while he was gone, he was wrong.

"YES!" Jasper yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? What happened? Did we win?" Emmett asked as he ran into the room.

"Ya, we won the game!" Jasper yelled.

"DAMNIT!" Emmett yelled even louder than Jasper. Everyone turned to look at him shocked.

"What did you bet against them or something?" Edward asked.

"No, it's just that I lost the game." Emmett said sadly. Everyone staring at him and we all looked confused.

"What game?" Jasper asked.

"The Game." Emmett stated.

"What game?" Jasper repeated.

"_The _Game." Emmett said irritated. Everyone was still staring at him and still no one looked like they got what he was talking about. "Ok, The Game is a game."

"I think we got that." Alice said.

"You didn't let me finish!" Emmett said. "The Game is a game you play continuously, you never stop. The rules are that if you think of The Game, you lose and when you lose The Game you have to announce that you lost The Game. You can only lose every thirty minutes. It's really fun!" Emmett said excitedly as he finished.

"That sounds stupid," Jasper said, then thought it through, "Let's play it."

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

When I got home I was wiped out. Edward and I got closer and us, Jasper, Alice and Emmett spent all day playing The Game.

"Damn." I whispered to myself then got my phone out and called Alice.

"_Hey Bella. Did you forget something?" _She asked

"No, I just wanted to tell you I lost The Game." I said while smirking.

_"Damn it! I lost The Game." _She said, I could hear groans in the background obvious the boys heard her.

"Well bye." I said quickly and hung up. Once I set my phone down there was a knock at the door. I walked down the stairs and went to answer the door since Charlie wasn't here.

Once I opened door there was something familiar about the strange standing in front of me.

"Isabella?" they asked me. Then I recognized the person.

"OH HELL NO!"

**A/N: **So…any guess to the mystery person? I'll try to update asap, but I'm starting school tomorrow so no promises but I _will not _leaving you guys hang for months. Now if you want to, REVIEW. Also if you guys want to be nice, my friend on Fanfic, bandgeek4life4281 has a poll, and you don't even have to read her stories to vote it's just an opinion question, it would really be helpful for her and I'd appreciate it too.

REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **OOPS!!!!! I soooo meant to update sooner it just didn't work out…please feel free to buy any of these excuses. 1) School started? (ya, I didn't think that was good either). 2) I was in my school play? (now that one is a fairly good one, but still…) 3) I broke a bone? (I would totally buy this one cause it's really traumatic and it hurts, but since it wasn't my arm… advice, never break a bone that can't have a cast on it, or one where you need to have crutches.) 4) I'm lazy? (now this is what my friend would say but I'm not I just had other things to do…)

So now we have this chapter and I can happily say FINALLY!

DISCLAIMER: I'm to lazy to think of one (DAMN IT! My friend was right).

_Once I opened door there was something familiar about the strange standing in front of me._

_"Isabella?" they asked me. Then I recognized the person._

_"OH HELL NO!"_

**BPOV**

"Oh," she looked startled. "I must have the wrong house." Then she began to turn around.

"You don't," I said with venom in my voice, "But I don't want you here, _mom._"I sneered.

"But Isabella…" she trailed off.

"First of all it's Bella, and secondly you lost the right to come into this house when you left me and Charlie." I said angrily.

"Fine, _Bella_, but I'm still your mother so let me in the house." She demanded.

"No." I simply stated then slammed the door, but seconds later there was more knocking. "Can't give up trying to ruin my life can you?" I said as I opened the door.

"Apparently not. Now let me come in and explain myself and if you still hate me you can kick me out yourself." She said exasperated.

"You can bet on that, and it will be a kick that sends you to next week." I smirked as I stepped a side to let her in.

We walked to the living room and I headed to the couch while she looked awkwardly around until she spotted a chair and sat in it.

"Explain," was all I said as I sat down preparing for what she had to say.

"Well…hm, where to start…" Renée thought out loud.

"The beginning would be a good start," I said sarcastically.

"There is no need for sarcasm here," she stated. "Ok…so your father and I married right after high school and I didn't give it a second thought. But when I had you I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to raise you correctly. Then one day I was in Seattle and I realized how much happier I was not being in Forks. When you were about to graduate kindergarten Charlie and I had just finished our divorce papers and I was going to leave in a few days and we'd share custody. I picked you up from school that day and I saw you saying good-bye to your friend, Edward, I think if I remember correctly. I saw how happy you were and I knew then that I couldn't take you with me. So I left and never looked back. I don't want to admit this but I am happy. But I missed my daughter." Once she was finished she was in tears. And I couldn't stop a few stray tears going down my cheeks.

"Maybe you should have taken me." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" my mom asked with tears still streaking her face.

"I said, maybe you should have taken me." I said more clearly.

"Why do you say that?" her voice burned with curiosity.

"Because Edward and I got in a fight and we didn't start talking until recently."

"Why?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't know, that's the thing!" I was about to tell her all my troubles then I remember she left me for most of my life and got angry, "I would be easier to explain this to you if you had stuck around, NOW GET OUT!!!!!!" I screamed and stood up quickly and pointed to the door once she was outside of the house I said, "I'm not telling Charlie you came so don't find a way to contact him." Then I slammed the door in her face, for the second and hopefully last time of my life.

As soon as the door was shut I ran up to my room and closed my door. I laid down on my bed and began to cry angry tears, somewhere along the hour that I was crying they became sad tears and they just wouldn't stop, I kept wondering why my eyes didn't run out of tears. Once I felt capable of speech I called Alice, even though it was ten at night. She answered on the third ring.

_"Bella__?__"_ She asked curiously.

"Um…hey…I'm sorry if this is too late, but I n-needed s-someone to t-talk to?" I was finally able to stammer out as fresh tears came at the memory of what happened.

_"Oh my gosh, are you alright?!"_

"Um, not really." I laughed out even though there was nothing funny about the situation.

_"Aw, what's wrong?" _She asked, her voiced laced with sympathy.

"Well them main thing, _someone _came over tonight and I've been a wreck ever since," I explained not having the guts to say it was my mother.

"OH MY GOD!, was it a rapist?! Were you raped?!" Alice started hyperventilating.

"No, nothing like that, personally I think it was worse, it was…my mother." I said slowly.

_"Holy shit!" _she gasped slowly.

"I know! At first I was mad and practically slammed the door in her face but she told me she wanted to explain things. So I let her." I said in a rush.

_"What did she explain?"_

"She explained why she left Forks and why she left me." I said starting to tear up again.

_"Aw, sweetie, don't cry,"_ Alice tried to comfort. _"So what were her excuses?"_

"She told me how she was happier anywhere that wasn't Forks and when she saw me with Edward she just couldn't take me away for my happiness, it didn't work did it?" I got bitter as I ended the explanation.

_"I guess not,"_ Alice said thoughtfully. She then said slowly, _"Her heart was in the right place."_

"ALICE!! How can you say that?! I had to live without my mom, and my b-best f-friend." I sobbed.

_"I thought I was your best friend?"_ Alice asked indigently.

"You are…now. It's just I missed having Edward as a friend." I finally admitted after years of acting like I hated him.

_"I knew it!"_ Alice squealed, as I held the phone away from my ear.

"What did you know?!" I asked aggravated.

_"That you and Edward were meant to be friends,"_ she said happily. Then she mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't catch, it sounded like 'Maybe even more,' I just let that thought go.

"Thanks for talking Alice I should let you get to bed, someone needs a good night sleep and God knows I won't," I laughed.

_"Are you sure you're ok?"_

"Ya, I'm fine, good night I'll see you tomorrow at school."

_"Ok, bye."_ She said slowly then hung up.

I set my phone on my night stand then went to bed thinking about what had just happened.

**A/N: **Ah, drama. But don't worry things will, hopefully, resolve.

I know I don't deserve like any reviews or any thing because of the long wait but it will help me with next chapter *cough*THAT I ACTUALLY STARTED TO WRITE*cough* So please…**review**.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **yes, you are not imagining it, this is an actual update. I know what you're thinking (it's *gasp* isn't it?). I can't think of any good excuse whatsoever except that the ideas weren't flowing, you know? I'm _hoping _to update more often, but come on after every chapter I'm hoping to update more, but it never happens, I do plan on this time actually do it, so look at for a chapter soon, one, two or three…(hmmm…days? weeks? months? years?) without further ado, my disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, except the crappy humor. (feel free to comfort me that my humor isn't that bad.)

**APOV**

I just got off the phone with Bella. I was shocked to say the least, not that I was right that her and Edward would become friends again, no I knew that forever. What shocked me was that her MOTHER came back, and tried to 'explain' things. I scoffed, like that would help her case. When I was about to turn my lamp off and go back to bed I heard a knock on my door, I groaned.

"Come in." I mumbled.

"Hey, did someone call you?" Edward asked groggily as he walked into my room.

"Ya, it was Bella," I sighed thinking of what happened to her.

"Oh, why was she calling?" He asked. I pondered whether I should tell him or let Bella tell him herself.

"Bella's mom came home tonight." I blurted out like word vomit.

"Oh my God, how is she? Is she ok?" he asked quickly as he started to pace around the room.

"She's really upset. I think we all just need to be there for her right now." I said calmly.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God…" he started muttering as he continued to pace, now he was slightly shaking.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked reaching out to him.

"I'm fine!" He yelled at me and hit my hand away from him. "I need to go, I'll see you in the morning." He said as he stormed out of my room.

I looked at where Edward had been stand just a second ago wondering what happened to make him act like that. It was like something snapped in him. Before I could think anymore on the subject a wave a fatigue washed over me so I turned my lamp off and went back to sleep.

**EPOV**

_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God…_it had become my own personal mantra for the past forty-five minutes since I left Alice's room. To say I was shocked by the news Alice gave me was the understatement of my life. Bella must be a wreck now. Just like when her mom left during kindergarten. How am I going to talk to Bella? Her emotions must be in a frenzy, that was the main rea—no, stop Edward, this isn't like all those years ago.

I continued my chant while staring up at my ceiling, I don't know how long I was like that, but soon the first streaks of sun came from my window. I should have known I wouldn't get any sleep during the night. After awhile I started to hear some people waking up. I knew if I wanted to function any today I would have to figure a way to wake up somehow. I got up to go take a shower hoping that cold water would make me more alert.

After my shower I felt a bit better but I can't say I didn't feel like crap.

When I went downstairs to go to the kitchen and get some food I saw Alice. She was eating Lucky Charms and staring off into space. When I set my bowl on the counter, so I could serve myself some cereal, she looked up startled.

"Oh, um, I didn't hear anyone come in." She said tiredly.

"I figured that much," I said with as much enthusiasm as her.

"You look like crap." She said bluntly.

I sighed. "Ya, I know."

"May I ask what happened to you last night?" Alice asked carefully.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer." I answered pouring Cinnamon Toast Crunch into my bowl and spooning it into my mouth.

Alice sighed, "I should have expected as much. It was weird to see you freak out like that."

"Well then…" I trailed off before leaving the room with bowl in hand. I heard a loud groan come from Alice before I was out of ear shot, but I continued my trek to my room.

* * *

As Emmett, Alice, and I were leaving for school Alice again tried to get some answers from me.

"So Edward…what happened?"

"Wait, what happened when?" Emmett asked when we got to my Volvo.

"Absolutely nothing." I answered glaring at Alice.

"I don't believe that, I'm not that gullible." He looked pointedly at me.

"Oh, yeah? Well there's a cloud in the sky that looks exactly like the Eiffel tower." I said having not once looked at the sky, and taking some of my frustration out on poor unsuspecting Emmett.

"WHERE?!" Emmett and Alice asked at the same time, looking up.

"Really Alice?" I said raising an eyebrow. "I expect this from Emmett, but not you…"

Alice stuck her tongue at me and got into the car.

When we were pulling into the Forks High parking lot Emmett punched me in the arm.

"That was not nice to say Edward." He said glaring at me.

"We've been silent the whole car ride." I stated.

"You implied I was stupid." He said, still glaring at me.

"You mean, you're just getting now that I hinted you weren't smart?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe." He mumbled.

"Wow Emmett, this is a new low." I said shaking my head and getting out of my car.

"Shut up." He said before stalking off to his first period. When Alice came out of the car she started laughing.

"He might not be the smartest, but he's darn entertaining." She smiled, and then her face fell when she heard a familiar loud engine. My eyes got wide, I had no idea what to do, my first thought was run, and I did.

"See ya at lunch." I didn't even wait for her to say anything and practically jogged to class.

The classes before lunch all melded together, I don't even remember going to half of them. All my thoughts were focused on lunch, most of them being: _what the hell I am going to do??_

When the bell for lunch rang I got out of my seat as slowly as possible as opposed to my classmates who were pushing each other to get out of the door.

When I got to the cafeteria I saw everyone at our table so I walked to it, every step I took I was bracing myself for what would happen.

Once I sat down both Bella and Alice looked up at me. I looked at Bella and her eyes were red and puffy, she looked how I felt. Alice just looked blank.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence between the three of us (Emmett was going on about something to Rosalie and Jasper, probably me calling him stupid) Bella decided to say something.

"Hi." She said meekly.

All I could do was grunt in response. Alice glared at me.

"How are you?" she tried asking.

Again I just grunted.

"I'm going to take that as an ok." She said trying to make a joke.

I, again, grunted.

That was all she needed, Bella snapped. She stood up hands balled into fists. "WHAT ARE YOU, A GODDAMN CAVEMAN?!" she screeched before running out of the cafeteria, all eyes following her retreating form.

Alice was glaring at me once Bella was gone, before she could say anything the bell rang.

"Um…bye." I said before dashing off to class, forgetting I had it with Bella. But when I got to the Biology room she wasn't there nor did she ever show up.

_I totally fucked up, _was all I could think about for the rest of the day.

**APOV**

After lunch I walked to class and couldn't stop smirking, because I consider someone calling some else a caveman a mean thing to say, and that's against the rules (insert high pitched, yet still menacing evil laugh here.)

**A/N: **So…that was the chapter…review…I can't think of anything else to say… LOOK IT'S A VAMPIRE - :F

Brought to you by………TheAppleofMyEyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ***SINGS* I updated in a timely manner, timely manner, timely manner. I updated in a timely manner, now let's get to the chapter. :D so as you can see I'm pretty proud of myself, we _all _know that this doesn't happen often, but I'm very determined to finish this story in a 'timely manner'. By the way…last part of the chapter, been waiting to write it since like the second chapter of the story. Sorry for the shortness, but it's all I wanted in this chapter. Now for the CHAPTER!! Hahaha, no I lied, it's actually disclaimer time! (Can anyone tell I'm hyper?!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't not own anything even though my hyped up mind is trying to convince me otherwise. ;)

**BPOV**

I never want to relive last night. I could hardly get any sleep and now I looked like crap. I've been on the most dangerous emotional roller coaster ever, it was absolutely horrible. I thought going to school would help me get things off my mind but this is my life so of course it was just going to make it worse. People asking me what's wrong and me having to answer I'm fine because I just don't want to elaborate. Every time I see Alice she was giving me a sympathetic look. And then there was _Edward, _why couldn't he just act normal?! I really thought we were friends again, but no…he reverts back to his ass-ness. After I left the cafeteria I got in my truck and drove home, got back in my pajamas and _tried _to sleep. And I'm still doing that now, hours later. Thinking about what Edward did made me want to punch something! But before I could do that there was a knock at the door. When I went downstairs and answered the door I was greeted by a hug.

"Are you ok?" Alice as worried, wiping my tear streaked face. _I didn't even know I was crying._

"I guess," I answered though my voice cracked.

"C'mon lets go to your room and talk." She said leading me upstairs and to my room.

When we got to my room we sat on my bed and talked about everything bothering me, I was just laying it all on the table, when I was done talking about everything Alice started comforting me.

"I think you like Edward." Alice stated once she finished her consoling.

"Well he was my friend…but now he's being a butt." I said angrily, but laughing inside at my wording.

"I didn't mean as a friend I mean…I think you like him like him." Alice said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are we in second grade? No one says 'like like' anymore." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"Well I do, and you do like him!" she said trying to convince me.

"Why? And how would you know?" I asked getting annoyed.

"You always have." She looked me straight in the eye. "And as to how I know, I'm just perceptive like that." Alice said smiling.

"I don't see how I could like Edward." I said with a sigh.

"Think about the past week. How did he make you feel?" Alice asked patiently.

I thought, I thought about Edward, about his smile, that I never realized until now gave me flutters in my stomach. I thought about his personality, so similar to mine but not, which is why everything's interesting when I'm with him. I thought about how he used to be my best friend, how I blocked out the fact that I had a kindergarten crush on him, how I may still have liked him when I did those countless number of pranks on him. I thought about how exuberant I was when the bet was formed; incorrectly thinking it was the desire to beat Edward, when in actuality it was the desire to spend time with him. Then I thought Alice was wrong, for once in her life, I didn't like Edward. I _loved _him.

It seemed minutes passed till I was able to answer Alice, and all I was able to do was mutter a, "You're wrong."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked shocked.

"I don't like Edward," I said earnestly.

She was shocked into silence, then I could see the wheels turning in her head before…"OMYGOD!" she squealed.

I sighed as she continued to squeal, after a few minutes she stopped and looked at me. "Why aren't you happy?"

"Well," I sighed, "The guy I love can't give me the time of day." When I said 'love' she started a new round of squeals but calmed down quicker.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I heard it come out of your mouth." She said then thought. "Edward will come around don't worry….as a matter-of-fact…" Alice trailed off getting her phone out of her pocket. She started dialing and got off of my bed giving me the one second sign with her finger. "Hey T—" she said before closing the door, making it impossible for me to eavesdrop.

When Alice was done with her phone call she came back into my room, "Hey is it ok if I have to leave? My parents must be worried."

"Ya, it's fine, thanks for today," I smiled up at her, since I was still on my bed and she was standing. "Could you please make sure to not tell Edward about how I feel, please?"

"Of course," she said, then gave me a hug and left.

I laid down and looked at my clock it was almost eight. _Charlie must have gotten himself something to eat. _I got off my bed and started working on the homework I knew I had. Once done with the homework I went to my bed and slept, all my dreams focusing on Edward, if he hadn't been mean today.

The next day I parked my car as far from as Edward as I could, I knew that every time I'd look at him I'd think of how I love him, then get flustered and blush. So my plan for the day, avoid. I think it could work.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a sound of squealing tires when I looked I saw a shine of metal and Edward looking at me worriedly. All of the sudden I was on the ground and trapped, I couldn't move.

"TYLER GET YOUR BIKE OFF OF ME!!!!" I screamed when Tyler got off of me I noticed my ankle bent in a strange way I started to hyperventilate not knowing what to do. All of the sudden I was pulled into strong arms. I looked up and saw Edward, he was quickly walking to his car.

"We need to get you to the hospital." He told me looking down into my eyes, my breath caught and I looked away blushing.

He set me in his passenger seat and drove off, heading to the hospital, where I was on first name basis with most of the doctors.

**A/N:** I bet you all thought it was going to be car! That'd just be soooo mean! Well I REALLY hoped you liked it. REVIEW!! :D you'll me smile like that. And with that I bid you a good day and happy reading, even if it's not my story…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello everyone! So I don't feel like writing a long author's note so….I don't own anything.

**BPOV**

Apparently my ankle was sprained. After the doctor gave me a wrap thingy to protect my ankle, some crutches, and told me how to take care of my ankle, he left telling me he'd go get someone to help me off the bed I was laying on and out of the room. Once he was out of the room I laid my head against a pillow and closed my eyes. The car ride with Edward was unbearable, not only did my ankle hurt but I just figured out I loved him, I had no idea what to do. I was looking at my lap and fidgeting my hands the whole ride to the hospital, he tried to make conversation but I continued to look at my hands. I was sure if I opened my mouth I'd regret it.

At the sound of a knock at the door I jolted up. My eyes bugged out when I saw that it was Edward.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked looking really concerned.

I opened my mouth trying to formulate a response but _no_, without thinking I spoke, "I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed. _SHIT! _Damn you word vomit, I will get you. As soon as the words left my mouth I clasped my hand over it.

Before Edward could respond I started to ramble. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry. Crap. I didn't me to say that. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Ah! Just forget I said that! I am such a freaking moron! Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Fuck! This is—Damnit! Could I be anymore freaking awkward?! I just want to go dig a hole and die. I could someone just kill me now?! Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my—"

"I LOVE YOU TOO! Jesus Bella let a fella respond!" Edward yelled.

"Gosh—wait what?" I asked confused.

"I love you too." He answered looking down at me, _when did he get over here? He was by the door when I told him I loved him, he must have walked over during my rambling. _

"You love me?" I asked looking up at him smiling.

"Yeah, always have." He responded.

"Always?" I questioned.

"Since kindergarten. But I was a little kid, I was told to that when you liked a girl you were supposed to be mean to them, I'm never taking advice from Mike Newton ever again. And when your mom left I knew we couldn't go back to what we had so we just got to hating each other, but deep down I loved you, no matter how bad of a prank you pulled on me." He chuckled.

"You were a really stupid kid, I mean listening to Mike! What were you thinking?" I said laughing.

"I wasn't, but now I am." He smiled down at me and I could see the love in his eyes. He started to lean down and his lips were just a breath away from mine he murmured, "I love you."

As soon as his lips met mine it created a spark, my lips started to tingle. Just as I was about to take the kiss further I heard a squeal in the background.

"OH MY GOSH! You guys are so cute!" Alice squealed from right Edward, jumping up and down.

I put my head in Edward's chest and could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Alice could you pick a worse time?" Edward asked irritated.

"Probably," Alice said brightly.

"Alice could you just leave please?" Edward asked calmly but he looked tense.

"Fine," Alice said sourly. "Bella, Charlie's in the waiting room so you might want to hurry up." When Alice reached the door she turned to us and said, "By the way, both of you guys lost the bet."

"Wait what?" I asked before she could leave.

"The bet." She said simply, she must have seen our confused expressions because she elaborated. "You," she pointed at me, "called Edward a caveman, that's not very nice. And you," she turned to Edward, "didn't talk to her one day. And the bet never said who did it first it just said at all, so you both lose. Enjoy life without books and music." She said as she waved and walked out of the room smiling.

"She's such a pain, but damn is she smart." Edward said laughing.

"What am I going to do for three months if I don't have any books?" I asked sadly.

"I just guess you'll have to hang out with me." He sighed. "Poor you."

"I know, my life sucks." I said smiling. "Come on I have to go talk to Charlie and assure him I'm ok."

"Is now a good time to mention I'm your boyfriend?" He asked smiling.

"Who said you were my boyfriend?" I smirked. He made a face of looking offended. "Get over it drama queen. We'll do the whole 'dad this is my boyfriend don't shoot' thing later, ok?"

"I'll hold you to it." He said helping me sit up, once I was up he leaned down and kissed my lips, it held longer than last time. "That was for the interruption," he smiled.

**A/N: **Awwww! How adorable, so please review and all that jazz. BTW I reached 100 reviews, thanks everyone! :D


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: **So, short but it's the epilogue so it doesn't have to be long.

DISCLAIMER: I no own.

**BPOV**

Someone needs to remind me why I'm friends with Alice. I've been at her house all of two hours and I've been torture since I walked in the door. It's almost like when we played that prank on Edward to get his phone so we could set his ringtone, except worse. Alice practically ripped my hair out of my scalp trying to make it perfect, she assured me that she wasn't doing it too hard, tell that to my head Alice. This whole 'Let's-torture-Bella' situation is because of Edward.

_Sigh…_Edward. He just had to go and ask me to prom. He knows I don't dance nor do I like when Alice tries to make me look pretty. I'm pretty sure he was aware that both would happen when he asked me, _that jerk, but I love him._ Tingles spread through my body when I thought about how much I loved him, I mean I'm letting Alice make me up, that's got to say something.

The day I came back to school after spraining my ankle everyone's eyes were centralized on me and Edward. He drove me to school seeing as I was unable to, he also carried my books for me. Everyone's deduction was the same, we were a couple, which they were right. Some people were confused as to how we could go from hating each other to loving each other in such a short period of time, but we never stop loved each other even when we were hating each other.

Charlie's reaction was something I did not expect, all he did when we told him we were together was look at me then at Edward and say "Well 'bout time," then he walked away. My mouth fell open and Edward laughed at my expression before closing my jaw and looking into my eyes and saying, "You didn't really expect him to get his gun did you?"

"Actually yeah, I kinda did," I had said, shaking off the shock.

Alice was putting final touches on my face, which pulled me out of my day dream.

With a final swipe of her brush she pronounced me done. "Tada! Bella you look fabulous! Edward is going to fall in love with you, again."  
"Whatever you say Alice," I muttered. I looked in the mirror and was stunned by my image, my makeup was slight but very defining, in a good was and my hair was half up and the half down was cascading down my back in waves. After the shock of my appearance I turned back to Alice, "So where this dress you keep telling me is made for me?"

She smiled widely and scurried to her closet to, I assume, get my dress. When she came back she presented it with another, "Tada," her new favorite word? I think so.

The dress was a lavenderish-blue and strapless. The dress slightly puffed out at the waist and went to about my knees. I had to agree with Alice, this dress was perfect.

Alice got dressed quickly looking like she spent as much time on herself as on me, which knocked my self-esteem right back into place.

At 6:40 Edward knocked on Alice's bedroom door to 'pick me up.' When I got outside of Alice's room I looked at Edward and was in amazement at how handsome he looked. His suit fit him perfectly and his hair had that 'I-don't-care' messy look that people try for hours to get.

"You look beautiful," Edward said breaking me out of my trance.

"Thank you, you look…very good," I said trying to word how attractive he looked.

He chuckled, "Well, shall we go down and be greeted by the paparazzi?"

I nodded, and we walked down the stairs, carefully, my ankle still being sprained and all, and were in fact greeted by Esme frantically taking pictures with her camera.

"Aw! You both look adorable together," she exclaimed smiling.

After our photo opt we got in to Edward's car to go to prom, which was being held in our gym, yes our school is just that cheap.

Upon entering the gym I was shocked to see it didn't look half bad, it actually looked kind of like a night in Paris, or what I imagine one to look like…

For most of the night Edward and I were talking with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. When the dance was winding down and the DJ announced the last song was about to be played, Edward dragged me on to the dance floor. When the first notes of the song were played I smiled realizing what song it was, I settled into Edward's arms with my arms around his neck and his around my waist.

Edward looked me in the eyes smiling and quoted, "_Because tonight will be the night I will fall for you._"

"But I thought you already fell for me?" I teased.

"I did, and I love you with a passion." Edward said, his eyes turned serious, they were practically smoldering.

"How could we have thought we hated each other for so long?" I asked curiously.

"Well, hatred is a passion." Edward explained.

"Well now I passionately love you." I smiled up at him.

"And I you." He said leaning down, then our lips met, and it was like the sun breaking through storm clouds.

**A/N: **thank you to every single person that reviewed, favorited, and put me on alert, I was able to finish this because of you, here's to all of you who review, if I missed you I'm truly sorry.

Princ3ss St3phii, Kitty2071, Jazii, Bandgeek4life4281, call us crazy, UnconditionallyDazzled, edwardyme4ever, little-miss-randomness17, Neko The Shinobi, Countess Black, Flaxygirl, fueledbytwilight, bellaklutz2010, penelope25, christingle, mom4ver2004, Roslyn1213, Paliaya, cullensbabymama7, allucinatoris, .duckling.12, SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, MonstaaMaggsHale, Han1212, ilovek-lutzy, Black Eyed Hawk, Yuval25, Ribeana Girl, MakaylaLCullen, ilyhim, Edwardbellaforevaaa, hiddensun

**This story brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


End file.
